The purpose of this two-year contract with the Association of Black Cardiologists (ABC) is to maintain the National Physicians' Network (NPN) and provide continuing education opportunities and other information to clinicians and other health professionals using the latest clinical practices guidelines, working group reports, and other materials developed by the NHLBI to improve the cardiovascular health care given to African Americans. The NPN is a multidisciplinary group of physicians formed by the NHLBI to help increase the practice skills of health professionals who provide care to black patients and encourage healthful behaviors in black communities. The development of WEB-based activities is envisioned and will help to increase knowledge about the prevention, diagnosis, treatment, and management of cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases in African Americans, and will also provide access to complementary patient education materials. The project requires the Contractor to create a special section within its existing Web site or establish a new Web site devoted specifically to this project. The new Web section or site shall include a series of self-study continuing education programs for health care providers and electronic versions of NHLBI's patient/public education publications. The Contractor shall also assume full responsibility and leadership for the NPN and shall use the Web-site to facilitate activities and stimulate communication among Network members.